


Swamp Blues

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Swamp Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	Swamp Blues

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[SB]**

**Swamp Blues**

**[SB]**

On a Winter Island in the New World, one that was specifically known for being frequented by the Beasts Pirate Captain, Kaido of the Four Emperors, one of the more usual events that happened among the Beasts Pirates behind closed doors was about to occur: Kaido was going to drink alcohol.

Naturally, a little alcohol isn't a bad thing, but the indestructible Kaido, who was feared among other pirates for his brutality, unfortunately had the reputation among his crew of having mood-swings that were embarrassing at best, dangerous at worst, and uncomfortable all the same. Which is why, when he reached for his drinking gourd, one of the younger Beasts Pirates did the unthinkable to prevent a disaster: the teenager formed a mud puddle under the gourd with his Devil Fruit power, and absorbed it before Kaido could grab it.

This didn't happen unnoticed by the rest of the crew, unfortunately, who either sweated in fear or, in Kaido's case, appeared furious.

"Brat, I'd strongly recommend you return what's mine." Kaido ordered.

The boy in the Straw Hat shook his head fiercely and replied. "Not until you find something different to pass the time, instead of drinking this crap."

Kaido looked angrier as the majority of the crew started to panic outward while Jack the Drought, one of the crew's Three Disasters who shared a similar personality to his superior, decided to intervene in support of the King of the Beasts. "Just do what Lord Kaido says, Straw Hat. It's not worth getting on anyone's bad side."

The aforementioned boy turned his rebellious gaze to Jack. "Not worth it, Jack? Every time Kaido drinks this overrated garbage his mood changes faster than a guy could change his underpants! The threatening part is the one where he beats down on our crewmates and the humiliating part is the one where he cries like a baby over the stupidest reasons! So excuse me if I'm trying to protect our comrades!"

The nearby crew members screamed outright while Jack and Kaido looked ready to rip the boy's head off.

"Monkey D. Luffy, give it back or you'll dead!" Kaido ordered once more.

Luffy thought it over before saying. "Alright, but you'll drinking from a small coup instead of the gourd itself. If a small "sip" isn't enough to keep you satisfied, especially from blowing up a storm, then maybe I should just find a spare Devil Fruit or two laying around and force you to eat them!"

"Don't you dare even think about it!" The entire crew screamed in outrage. "That would be a disgraceful way to die and you know it!"

Luffy scoffed. "Not my fault Crazy over here has been doing things the more complicated way."

He then found himself glaring with Kaido and vice versa until the latter laughed excitedly.

"All right, boy. I'll do things your way for now."

The lower ranked crewmen sighed in relief and Luffy laughed as well while he released the gourd, as if his previous rebellion happened decades ago. "Glad to hear it, Captain. And to show there's no bad blood between us, I volunteer myself to do something we probably should've done when we got our first batch of SMILEs."

"You mean coercing Joker and Caesar to swear their loyalty to us for all the world to hear?" Jack surmised with narrowed eyes. "And this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact Joker sold you to us?"

Luffy hummed in a not so innocent way. "Maybe. But in all honesty, everybody, we shouldn't have placed all our hopes into outsiders in the first place. As far as we know, either of them or both have been tampering with the SMILEs with an explosive agent, or all also selling them to other rogues, like Big Mom and such. Fear and money might keep them from going against us now, but that doesn't mean they should be trusted."

A pink-haired woman named Ginrummy stepped forward. "I don't believe his suspicions are unjustified, Lord Kaido. Besides, it would save money and time if we controlled the product entirely, instead of relying on those fools to deliver the goods."

The headliner Sheepshead then stepped forward with an eager smile. "And now that I think about it, having both of them and everything they have under our flag might make that bitch of a mother and the Navy hyper for a war where we can kill as much as we want."

That brought much of the crew to look excited with both Kaido and Jack looking pleased.

"Very well." Kaido said at last. "Do what must be done, Luffy, and I'll make you the Fourth Disaster."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Cheered Luffy, who then grabbed a surprised and blushing Ginrummy and carried her in his arms bridal-style as he walked out of the room. "Let's get to it, Ginrummy."

As soon as they were gone, Jack turned to Kaido with a look of suspicion. "As much as I wouldn't mind seeing the birdbrained fool and walking bag of hot air get what's coming to them, I still don't like that brat's troublemaking attitude. He's been like that since the start."

Kaido grunted noncommittedly. "Don't soil your pants over nothing, Jack. The boy may be ambitious and arrogant, but he's still not powerful enough to take my place, let alone my life." He then smirked. "Besides, he's actually quite fun to have around when you get used to him."

**[SB]**

Outside the Beasts Pirates' fortress, Luffy, still carrying Ginrummy, arrived on a ship that, alongside another of its type, already had a suitable group of pirates bound for Dressrosa and Punk Hazard. Making his way to the captain's cabin on his ship, Luffy then laid down his girlfriend on the bed and stretched for a bit.

"That was quite the bold stunt you pulled on his majesty, Luffy." Ginrummy commented.

"Someone had to knock some sense into him eventually, love." Shrugged Luffy before he came to hug the revealing female pirate. "More importantly, I couldn't afford to let that freak hurt you, gorgeous."

Ginrummy hummed contentedly before bringing her lips to Luffy's for a kiss. "Then thank you, my disastrous boyfriend. So what's the plan?"

Luffy smirked. "Luckily for us, I brought someone along who can offer us a way in Mingo's fancy palace." His grin then turned sheepish. "But you might not like how I convinced her to help."

Ginrummy narrowed her eyes. "Her?"

Deciding to let his actions speak for themselves, Luffy then expanded his Swamp Human body to let out a slim yet curvaceous woman in a burgundy maid outfit from his form. "Sorry that it took so long to let you out, Baby 5." He apologized to the new woman who upon noticing him grew love-struck.

"No need to apologize, darling." She said earnestly. "I'll do anything and everything to show I'm useful to you."

Luffy laughed sheepishly as Ginrummy glared at the scene. "Right. Anyway, this is Ginrummy, the one I told you about. Ginrummy, this is Baby 5, Mingo's former assassin and now my fiancé."

"What?" Ginrummy asked angrily before she found herself face to face with Baby 5.

"Oh, don't really." She said happily. "We can share him just as he'll have both of us." She then shocked Ginrummy and stimulated Luffy by kissing the former briefly before placing her lips on the latter.

Ginrummy was blushing up a fever while Luffy's good humor returned. "What can I say? The future King of the Pirates should be in a position to get what he likes."

**[SB]**

**I know that it hasn't been confirmed if Kaido actually does have a Devil Fruit, or if we'll ever see another shapely Beasts Pirate woman high up the pecking order, but the first one sounds likely given his desire for a crew comprised of Devil Fruit users and for obvious reasons I've been picturing Ginrummy as a pairing option at least until it's been said and shown that Charlotte Smoothie has a similar counterpart in that crew in terms of authority.**


End file.
